Celui qui gagnait les paris
by Damelith
Summary: Tout a commencé avec un pari. Mais Drago et Blaise vont apprendre qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer les filles ...


**Bonjour** ! En attendant une fiction plus longue, je reviens avec un OS vraiment pour le fun, sans prise de tête.

Je suis archi fan de la série **Friends** et un de mes épisodes préférés est **Celui qui gagnait les paris** , où Rachel et Monica perdent leur appartement après un pari idiot avec Chandler et Joey. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être drôle de le transposer dans l'univers HP ... Donc voilà ce texte qui, j'espère, **vous fera rire, ou au moins sourire**.

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et quelques répliques sont reprises à Marta Kauffman et David Crane, créateurs de la série Friends.**

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas une qu'une supposition, c'est un fait, affirma Drago en se laissant tomber de tout son poids dans le sofa. Et puis arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça, Pansy, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'heure.

\- Je peux savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer ça ? demanda Pansy tout en toisant son ami du regard.

\- Simple constat, balaya Drago d'un geste de la main en attrapant la bièraubeurre que Blaise faisait léviter jusqu'à lui. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Blaise ?

\- A deux mille pour-cent.

\- Evidemment, confirma Pansy. Si Drago se jette du haut d'un pont tu fais probablement la même chose.

\- Drago ne ferait jamais ça, l'eau de la Tamise abîmerait ses cheveux.

Le blond eut un petit rictus qui ne pouvait que confirmer la véracité des propos de son ami. Le métis s'assit dans le canapé également, et désigna Astoria d'un geste du menton.

\- Et toi, Astoria, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Pansy, admit la brune en haussant les épaules. Solidarité féminine à toute épreuve.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent claquer leurs paumes de main l'une contre l'autre avant que Pansy ne pointe ses amis du doigt.

\- Vous ne nous connaissez pas autant que ce que nous, nous vous connaissons. C'est impossible. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes des mâles et que, par définition, vous n'écoutez pas lorsqu'on vous parle et que vous ne savez pas observer.

Drago plissa sournoisement ses yeux.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Pansy échangea un regard avec Astoria qui haussa les épaules, persuadée que quoi qu'elles pouvaient parier, elles étaient sûres de gagner.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on parie, Malefoy ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cent gallions ? proposa Drago à la va-vite.

\- Chacun, conclut Blaise.

Autant dire que pour des héritiers du nom de Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Greengrass, cent gallions représentaient une broutille.

\- Marché conclu ! s'emballa Pansy.

\- Et comment on va évaluer qui de vous ou de nous connaît mieux les autres ? releva Astoria.

Personne n'avait soulevé ce problème, effectivement. C'était bien beau de parier de l'argent mais encore fallait-il départager leurs connaissances. Les quatre amis se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le dernier sorcier présent dans la pièce qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début mais qui avait assisté à l'échange en grignotant une baguette magique à la réglisse.

En sentant quatre paire d'yeux braqués sur lui, Théodore arrêta spontanément de manger et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nott, tu es le cerveau de la bande, lança Blaise.

\- C'est faux. Dray est plus intelligent.

Le blond se pavana comme un paon, redescendant de son piédestal quand Pansy ouvrit la bouche.

\- Sur le papier, oui, mais tu es plus réfléchi et plus consciencieux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec votre débat ? demanda innocemment Théo d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu vas nous départager !

\- Et comment ?

\- Oh fais marcher un peu ta cervelle, Nott, je viens de dire que tu étais le plus réfléchi de nous cinq.

Pansy et Astoria quittèrent leur appartement où tout le monde avait visiblement élu domicile pour le reste de la journée. Drago et Blaise, vissés dans le canapé, avaient allumé la télévision pour regarder un match de rugby. Oui, même les plus fervents défenseurs de la magie avaient, avec le temps, su tirer profit des inventions moldues et ainsi apprécier les dimanches après-midi devant le sport.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Pansy et Astoria étaient revenues avec des courses pour le repas du soir, Théo affichait un sourire fier. Il était debout dans le salon, ses mains jointes dans le dos, se balançant successivement sur ses talons et ses pointes de pieds en attendant que les filles veuillent bien prendre place dans le canapé.

Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Astoria étaient donc installés dans le divan, attendant que Théo daigne ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bien ! J'ai préparé un quizz qui nous permettra de savoir si les filles connaissent mieux les garçons ou si c'est l'inverse.

\- On va vous écraser, grogna Blaise en se penchant vers l'avant pour regarder les filles.

Simultanément, Pansy et Astoria lui octroyèrent leur majeur relevé.

\- Un peu de tenue, rappela à l'ordre Théo, ses sourcils froncés. Donc, je disais, le quizz se déroulera en cinq questions chacun.

D'un habile mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette, Théo fit apparaître un tableau à quatre colonnes et deux lignes, qui correspondaient aux garçons et aux filles.

\- Vous allez donc chacun répondre à cinq questions en rapport avec l'équipe adverse. Les questions se divisent en quatre catégories : « peurs et bêtes noires », « histoire ancienne », « littérature » et « ça concerne la famille ».

Théo illustra ses propos de la pointe de sa baguette, pointant successivement chaque colonne du tableau. En face de lui, ses quatre amis gobaient ses paroles, la bouche semi ouverte comme des strangulots hors de l'eau. Dire qu'il était fier d'avoir ainsi capté leur attention était un doux euphémisme.

\- Qui commence ? lança Théo, sursautant quand quatre voix crièrent un « nous ».

\- Soyez galants les gars, laissez-nous commencer, supplia Astoria en papillonnant des yeux en direction de Drago.

\- Remballe ton charme, Greengrass, je serai sans pitié.

Astoria s'enfonça dans le canapé, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse.

\- On va le faire à pile ou face, ok ? proposa Théo.

Les garçons avaient choisi pile, les filles face. Théo lança la pièce du bout du pouce et la mornille retomba sur la table dans un bruit de ferraille. Blaise leva ses deux bras en l'air en guise de victoire.

\- YES ! C'est pile. On va vous laminer.

Drago posa sa main dans le dos de Blaise qui commençait à frôler la crise d'apoplexie.

\- On se détend, on respire.

Blaise pratiqua la technique de respiration du petit chien pendant que Drago répondait à la question de Théo en choisissant la catégorie « ça concerne la famille ». Il connaissait les familles Parkinson et Greengrass depuis toujours, il était impossible qu'il ne sache pas répondre.

Théo décrocha un bout de parchemin dans la colonne correspondant à la catégorie choisie et énonça sa question à la manière d'un vrai présentateur de jeu télévisé moldu.

\- Quel était le nom du premier elfe de maison des Parkinson ?

Drago eut un rire hautain et méprisant.

\- Tu n'as pas plus difficile comme question, Nott ? Il s'appelait Enyo et quand Pansy avait quatre ans, elle lui a taillé le bout des oreilles.

Blaise s'écroula de rire en entendant l'anecdote alors que Pansy se renfrognait dans le canapé. Drago avait visé juste.

\- Parce que je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas les oreilles assez pointues pour un elfe ! se défendit la jeune femme alors que les rires de Blaise redoublaient d'intensité.

\- La réponse est exacte ! coupa Théo. Les filles, à vous.

Astoria se redressa en même temps que Pansy et cette dernière opta pour la même catégorie.

\- Citez quatre des sept maris de Mrs Zabini.

\- Oh merde, si vous y arrivez je vous tire mon chapeau parce que même moi je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler de leurs noms à tous. À peine si je me rappelle de celui de mon géniteur.

\- Alors là, Zabini, tu vas voir ce qu'une Greengrass sait faire.

Astoria se mit debout et fit craquer ses phalanges en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noirs de Blaise qui, avec un sourire en coin, attendait qu'Astoria se lance dans ce piège périlleux qu'était les maris de sa mère. Elle avait collectionné les amants, en avait épousé sept d'entre eux et menait maintenant une vie de richissime célibataire.

La jeune femme se mit alors à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Zachary Aberline, Edwin Schott, Karl Faraday, Rufus Weaver, Jay Ziegler et le dernier, Gaylord Keynes.

Les yeux écarquillés, Blaise avait arrêté de respirer. Comment était-ce possible qu'Astoria connaisse si bien les noms des maris de sa propre mère ? Comme si elle avait deviné sa question, la brune répondit tout en se rasseyant, lissant le tissu de sa jupe sous ses fesses.

\- Ta mère est un modèle pour moi.

\- Ça fait un point pour les filles. Les garçons, votre catégorie ?

Encore sous le choc, Blaise laissa Drago répondre à Théo.

\- Hum ... « Histoire ancienne ».

Théo décrocha un papier et émit un petit rire.

\- Attention, question piège. À quel âge et avec qui Astoria a-t-elle perdu sa virginité ?

L'intéressée sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Evidemment, il fallait que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour guetter les réactions des garçons à sa droite. Drago était complètement adossé dans le canapé, ses mains croisées derrière sa tête avec un sourire fier. Il coula un regard en coin vers Blaise qui afficha le même sourire.

\- Tu l'as ?

\- Et comment, répondit Blaise. Astoria se complaît à dire qu'elle l'a perdue à dix-sept ans avec un surfeur blond qu'elle aurait rencontré en vacances à Hawaï mais tout le monde sait que c'est Drago, le coupable. Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, quand il est revenu à Poudlard après la guerre pour faire sa septième année.

Astoria était alors partagée entre l'envie d'égorger Blaise - et Drago qui riait comme une baleine - et celle de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que Drago ne raconterait jamais cette histoire, comme il l'avait pourtant promis ?

\- Merde, Malefoy ! Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire ! s'énerva Astoria, bondissant du canapé, rouge comme une beuglante.

\- Enfin, Astoria, tu sais bien que la loyauté est un concept flou pour un Malefoy.

\- A qui l'as-tu raconté ?!

Le blond désigna Théo de l'index et Blaise du pouce et Astoria parut soulagée qu'ils soient les deux seuls au courant de cette histoire. Elle avait déjà suffisamment honte d'avoir succombé au charme de Drago et d'avoir fait ça à la va-vite entre deux Nimbus, manquait plus que tout le monde soit au courant.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et Pansy tapota doucement sa cuisse avant de chuchoter.

\- On s'est toute faites avoir. Bon, Nott, on choisit « peurs et bêtes noires ».

\- Quelle forme prend l'épouvantard de Drago ? énonça Théo après avoir décroché un papier.

\- Son père ! s'écrièrent en choeur Astoria et Pansy, faisant sursauter Drago.

\- Qui lui dit qu'il a déshonoré sa famille, ajouta la première.

\- Et qu'il fait honte au nom des Malefoy, termina la deuxième.

\- Ça va, on a compris ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on appelle La Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'ils en fassent la une de leur prochain numéro ?!

Drago serrait les dents. Les filles avaient totalement vu juste et il n'était pas spécialement heureux de se faire ainsi afficher. Comme pour mettre la colère de son ami de côté, Blaise se redressa et s'assit sur l'avant du canapé.

\- On choisit « littérature ».

\- Quel conte de Beedle le Barde est le préféré de Pansy ?

Le regard gris de Drago et celui noir de Blaise se rencontrèrent, teintés d'effroi. Le blond fut le premier à chuchoter.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- Non ... Enfin j'hésite entre Le sorcier au coeur velu et La fontaine de la bonne fortune.

\- On ne peut pas perdre, Blaise.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux filles qui étaient déjà limite en train de fanfaronner parce qu'ils mettaient du temps à répondre et que cela devait signifier qu'ils ne savaient pas la réponse.

\- Réfléchis un peu ! ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu peux réfléchir toi aussi Dray, merde, on a deux cerveaux c'est le moment ou jamais de les faire fonctionner !

Les deux garçons puisèrent dans leurs souvenirs avec Pansy pour essayer d'y dénicher la réponse à la question, en vain. Drago se mit à nerveusement se ronger l'ongle du pouce alors que Blaise venait de lancer une réponse au hasard, d'une voix presque chevrotante d'hésitation.

\- Le ... sorcier au coeur velu ?

Théo laissa durer le suspens, le silence dans la pièce seulement brisé par leurs respirations. Il aurait juré entendre distinctement les coeurs de Drago et Blaise tambouriner d'impatience dans leur cage thoracique.

\- Bonne réponse !

\- YES !

Drago et Blaise s'accordèrent une virile accolade tandis que les filles ruminaient.

\- J'étais persuadée qu'ils ne sauraient pas répondre.

\- Je crois qu'on les a sous-estimé, Pans'. Apparemment ils écoutent quand on parle ...

\- Ouais, apparemment. Ils doivent être les deux seuls hommes sur Terre à le faire.

\- On ne se laisse pas abattre. On choisit « histoire ancienne », Théo.

L'intéressé jeta un oeil à la question avant de porter son attention sur les filles qui, apparemment, étaient à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui s'il ne se dépêchait pas de lire cette foutue question.

\- Qui était le fantasme secret de Blaise lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ?

Pansy lâcha un rictus qui fit froncer les sourcils du concerné par la question.

\- Tu bluffes, Parkinson, il n'y a aucune chance que tu le saches parce que Drago est le seul au courant.

Le blond en question, qui s'était levé pour aller chercher deux nouvelles bièraubeurres s'arrêta en chemin. Il papillonna des yeux tandis que Pansy s'était retournée dans le canapé pour le regarder.

\- C'est vrai ça, comment pourrais-je le savoir si seul Drago est courant ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago en lançant la bière au métis.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle, Drago je-ne-sais-pas-tenir-ma-langue Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! Peut-être que j'ai lâché l'info à Pansy un jour.

\- Mais merde, Malefoy ! Tu ne connais pas la définition du mot secret ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas lorsqu'on te dit « tu n'en parles à personne » ?

\- Ça n'a pas changé la face du monde qu'elle soit au courant. Allez accouche, Pansy, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

\- Ginny Weasley, lâcha la brune avec un sourire fier.

Blaise se mit à rougir instantanément.

\- On s'y est fait, tu sais, rassura Drago. J'avoue qu'à l'époque j'étais choqué que tu puisses être attiré par la belette femelle mais je dois avouer qu'elle est devenue canon en vieillissant.

\- Ouais, en attendant je n'ai jamais pu me la faire. Elle a préféré Potter.

Drago fit semblant de vomir par dessus le canapé à la simple évocation de Potter et Weasley dernière du nom ensemble. Il décapsula sa bière avant de croiser les jambes.

\- À nous, déclara Blaise. On choisit « peurs et bêtes noires ».

Théo décrocha un papier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui rebute Astoria au plus haut point ?

\- J'hésite entre les filles qui ont les sourcils mal épilés ou celles qui ont les ongles rongés ...

Drago laissa planer le suspens dans l'intonation de sa voix tout en se grattant le menton du bout des ongles. De son côté, Astoria gigotait comme un asticot sur le canapé. Drago n'avait pas la bonne réponse, elles allaient prendre les devants et être à deux doigts de gagner le pari. Elle regarda Pansy avec un sourire, sourire qui se fana quand Drago ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mais je vais plutôt opter pour ses cheveux qui frisent quand il y a trop d'humidité dans l'air.

Astoria ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle se tourna lentement vers le blond à sa droite qui se pavanait comme un paon.

\- Comment ...

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, on vous écoute quand vous parlez. Tu t'es suffisamment plaint de la météo en Grande-Bretagne pour que je retienne que tu as des frisotis et que tu ne supportes pas ça.

Blaise ricana toute en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Pansy, de son côté, râlait sur son amie d'être aussi prévisible et aussi superficielle parfois, ce à quoi Astoria se complut à répondre qu'elle n'était pas la dernière, elle, en matière de superficialité. Elle choisit d'ignorer les remontrances de Pansy et opta pour la catégorie « littérature ».

\- Tu as trouvé une question sur ce thème là, Théo ? Je croyais pourtant qu'ils ne savaient pas lire.

\- Va te faire voir, Parkinson.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Zabini.

Pansy mima un bisou en direction de son ami, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Le métis roula des yeux d'exaspération.

\- Bien, coupa Théo. Si Drago était un personnage de roman, qui serait-il ?

\- Alors là ! s'exclama Drago. Si l'une de vous deux a la réponse, je veux bien aller chanter mon amour sous le balcon de Granger !

Sûr de lui, Drago se frotta les mains avec un sourire machiavélique. Il coula un regard à Blaise qui venait de lui asséner un coup de coude dans le bras.

\- Elles sont malignes, je suis persuadé qu'elles ont la réponse.

\- C'est impossible Blaise, elles ne trouveront jamais.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ... Moi aussi j'étais persuadé qu'Astoria ne saurait pas énumérer tous les maris de ma mère et pourtant.

\- Fais moi confiance un peu, pesta le blond.

De leur côté, les filles s'étaient levées pour aller discuter de la question dans un coin du salon. Le sujet était épineux. Drago aimait lire mais il gardait ses lectures pour lui. Il disait que c'était sa forteresse de solitude. Personne n'avait le droit de s'y immiscer alors ses lectures restaient un mystère pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es allée au Manoir des Malefoy plus souvent que moi, commença Astoria. Tu as déjà du voir ce qu'il lisait.

Pansy secoua la tête, un peu désemparée.

\- Non. La bibliothèque des Malefoy est immense et Drago a toujours refusé de parler de ce qu'il lisait, pourtant je sais qu'il lit beaucoup de romans sorciers.

\- Merde. Il ne faut pas laisser passer cette question, on n'aura plus qu'une chance de se rattraper !

\- Calme toi Astoria, on ne joue pas notre vie non plus. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Pansy porta son regard sur Drago qui, les bras allongés sur le dossier du canapé, les observait. Il avait cet air fier, prétentieux et complètement sûr de lui qui pouvait le rendre détestable. Il tapotait du pied par terre, signifiant son impatience, et Pansy bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, l'illumination. Les yeux noirs de Pansy s'ouvrirent en grand et Drago en perdit son sourire. Elle entraîna Astoria dans le canapé, croisa habilement ses jambes, joignit ses deux mains entre elles et papillonna des yeux vers Théo.

\- Tu as la réponse ? demanda-t-il justement.

\- Tout à fait, mon cher ami.

\- Tu bluffes encore, annonça Drago d'une voix grave.

\- Ah oui ? On verra. Ma réponse c'est un mélange de George Duroy dans Bel-Ami et du vicomte de Valmont des Liaisons Dangereuses.

Drago recracha littéralement et bruyamment sa bièraubeurre, noyant au passage le tee-shirt de Théo qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver un peu trop près de lui. À côté, Blaise semblait à côté de ses pompes.

\- C'est qui ça, George Duroy ?

\- Tu seras ravi d'apprendre, Blaise, que ton meilleur ami lit des romans moldus.

Le métis regarda Drago avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Et où est le problème ?! pesta le blond. C'est passionnant et je vous emmerde. Quand tu auras la moitié de l'intelligence d'un personnage de roman comme Julien Sorel, tu pourras la ramener.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez tout en soufflant.

\- Pansy a raison.

\- Rappelle-moi d'immortaliser le moment où tu iras pousser la chansonnette sous le balcon de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Pansy reprit l'air fier que Drago arborait plus tôt, contente d'avoir mis le doigt en plein sur la bonne réponse. Il lui avait fallu fouiner dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard pour se rappeler avoir, un jour, vu Drago avec un livre à la couverture élimée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était alors introduite dans leur dortoir et était tombée nez à nez avec une pile de bouquins moldus que Drago cachait au fond de sa valise avec un sortilège de désillusion. Elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler, consciente qu'il lui ferait une esclandre et persuadée que l'information pourrait lui être utile un jour. Ce jour était venu.

L'heure de l'ultime question pour chacun était venue. Ce n'était pas le moment, pour une équipe comme pour l'autre, de flancher. Après concertation avec son binôme, Drago choisit la catégorie « histoire ancienne ».

\- Jusqu'à quel âge Pansy a-t-elle eu besoin d'une veilleuse magique pour s'endormir ?

\- Ah d'accord, donc maintenant on part carrément sur une humiliation publique. Je te remercie, Nott. Je me vengerai.

Théo lui adressa un signe de la main qui voulait dire « cause toujours, tu m'intéresses » et porta son attention sur les garçons qui semblaient réfléchir distraitement.

\- Alors là je ne l'ai pas, avoua Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Tous les espoirs reposent sur la mémoire du grand Blaise Zabini !

Le susnommé se leva, main sur le coeur, le menton relevé, comme honoré d'avoir ce qui lui semblait être la bonne réponse. Il inspira un grand coup avant de parler.

\- Seize ans ? tenta-t-il en baissant les épaules, finalement peu assuré.

\- SEIZE ANS ?! s'écria Drago. Et pourquoi pas jusqu'à l'année dernière aussi ?

Drago soupira tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ne lui arrivait-il donc jamais de réfléchir à celui-là ? La seule façon pour eux de ne pas perdre leurs gallions maintenant serait que la prochaine question pour les filles soient si compliquée qu'elles ne puissent pas répondre.

Théo grimaça.

\- Mauvaise réponse. C'était onze. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard, en fait, et qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser sa veilleuse ...

\- Oui bon ça va ! coupa Pansy d'une voix sèche et les sourcils froncés d'agacement. On a compris. « Ça concerne la famille », Théo.

Ce dernier prit le papier de l'ultime question, celle qui allait - peut-être - déterminer qui des filles ou des garçons connaissaient mieux les autres et surtout, qui allaient repartir avec la bonne poignée de gallions promise.

\- Citez tous les prénoms du père de Drago, aucune erreur ne sera tolérée.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent Pansy et Astoria d'une même voix.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! ajouta la première.

\- Il en a beaucoup trop pour que ce soit même légal d'un point de vue juridique, termina la deuxième.

De son côté, Drago riait ouvertement. C'était une tradition familiale un peu saugrenue que celle de donner beaucoup trop de prénoms à son enfant, il l'admettait, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de gagner alors pas de pitié.

\- Allez, je vous aide, concéda le blond. Il en a six, Lucius compris.

\- Putain, je n'en connais que deux ou trois, marmonna Pansy.

\- Il faut qu'on s'aide des prénoms de Drago, ajouta Astoria avant de se mettre à compter sur ses doigts tout en marmonnant les prénoms du blond.

Les chuchotements entre les filles durèrent quelques longues minutes. Longues minutes pendant lesquelles Drago assurait à son binôme qu'elles allaient se planter et qu'ils seraient ainsi ex-aequo.

Astoria toussota pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

\- Tu as la réponse ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Pas sûre, mais on tente. Alors c'est Lucius Abraxas Brutus Armand Nicholas Cygnus Malefoy.

Drago, qui commençait à tirer une tronche de six pieds de long, finit par laisser un sourire satisfait gagner son visage.

\- Comme c'est dommage, vous y étiez presque. Cygnus, c'est mon grand-père maternel. Le nom complet de mon père c'est Lucius Abraxas Brutus Armand Nicholas Septimus Malefoy. Navré, les filles, c'est perdu.

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main, se pavanant fièrement devant Pansy et Astoria qui ruminaient dans le canapé.

\- Ce qui fait quatre partout ! annonça Théo.

\- Super, ça ne nous dit pas qui a gagné le pari du coup, grommela Pansy.

\- Je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité, figurez-vous. J'ai donc préparé une dernière manche qui sera un quizz de rapidité.

Les quatre joueurs s'avancèrent dans le canapé, intrigués par l'annonce de leur maître du jeu. Théo sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon deux paquets de petites cartes griffonnées à la main et les présenta à tout le monde.

\- Vous désignez un participant par binôme qui aura trente secondes pour répondre à un maximum de questions.

Les regards des filles se rencontrèrent et elles choisirent Pansy qui était probablement la mieux placée pour répondre aux questions. Les garçons, eux, optèrent pour Drago. Blaise étant trop susceptible de faire foirer leur coup.

\- Comme je suis galant et que nous avons débuté la première manche, Pansy, honneur aux dames, déclara Drago en invitant Pansy à se lever.

\- Bien sûr, par galanterie. Tu veux juste me laisser passer l'épreuve du feu en premier pour tirer profit de mes faiblesses.

\- Décidément, tu me connais trop bien. Si le pari reposait sur ce simple échange je t'aurais donné les cent gallions avec plaisir.

Le sarcasme de Drago fit grincer Pansy des dents. Elle se leva et s'arrêta net, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Elle se tourna alors vers les trois autres dans le canapé.

\- Et si on augmentait la mise ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Deux cent gallions chacun au lieu de cent ? proposa Astoria.

\- J'ai mieux, lança Drago à brûle-pourpoint.

Le blond regarda son meilleur ami à sa droite qui, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, approuva d'un hochement de tête. Drago se leva et se mit à errer dans le salon, sa bière à la main, ses mains faisant des gestes vagues pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Vois-tu, Pansy, lorsque tu as emménagé dans cet appartement avec Astoria, il se trouve que Blaise et moi qui vivons - comme tu le sais - sur le même palier, dans l'appartement d'en face, nous nous sommes retrouvés légèrement jaloux. Pourquoi ? Parce que votre appartement est beaucoup mieux exposé que le notre et, argument non négligeable, vous avez deux salles de bain.

\- Ouais, et quand on vit avec un mec comme Drago c'est important parce qu'il y passe trois heures le matin pour se préparer.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blaise, dit Drago d'un ton posé. Donc, je propose que si nous gagnons, nous prenons votre appartement. À vous de choisir votre gain si vous gagnez.

Effarée, Astoria était prête à protester mais Pansy lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Pari tenu. Si on gagne, vous nous accompagnez au Bal des Sang-Pur dont vous avez décliné l'invitation en prétextant une tonne de travail à faire.

Drago se mordit la langue. Il avait beau avoir presque trente ans, il mentait encore à ses parents. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Cela faisait vingt-huit ans qu'il allait à se fichu bal et qu'il s'y faisait chier comme un rat mort, sa principale occupation étant d'éviter sa grande-tante Walburga qui lui pinçait constamment les joues en disant qu'il était trop maigre. Mais ils étaient à deux doigts d'avoir cet appartement ...

\- Pari tenu, Parkinson. Votre appartement contre notre participation au Bal.

\- Et mon avis, tu comptes me le demander un jour ? demanda Blaise.

\- Blaise, réfléchis un peu. Je connais Pansy et Astoria comme si je les avais faite, aussi dégueulasse soit cette expression. Nous sommes à deux doigts d'avoir cet appart' ...

Le métis sembla considérer l'avis de Drago et finit par approuver. De son côté, Astoria tenta de dissuader Pansy de parier aussi gros mais la brune lui assura qu'elle allait gagner et qu'elle était suffisamment sûre d'elle. Les deux évincés du jeu se rapprochèrent un peu dans le canapé, tandis que Drago, assis sur la table basse, attendait que le quizz pour Pansy ne commence.

\- Prête, Pansy ? demanda Théo.

Le regard bloqué dans le vide, un simple hochement de tête de la part de la concernée lui fit comprendre qu'elle était très concentrée.

\- Top ! Quel surnom donnait Blaise à Potter ?

\- L'orphelin aux culs de bouteilles !

\- Bonne réponse. Combien de produits utilise Drago chaque jour pour ses cheveux ?

\- Quatre !

\- Bonne réponse. Quel était le métier de l'ami imaginaire de Blaise ?

\- Cowboy de l'espace !

\- Bonne réponse. À quel âge Drago a roulé sa première pelle ?

\- Treize ans, avec une Serpentard de trois ans de plus que lui qui avait des seins énormes !

\- Bonne réponse. Dans quelle matière Blaise avait les meilleures notes à l'école ?

\- Potions.

\- Bonne réponse ... Le temps est écoulé. Ça fait cinq bonnes réponses à battre, Drago, pour remporter le pari.

Le blond se leva de son séant et fit craquer ses phalanges.

\- Je ne compte pas laisser passer l'opportunité d'un appartement plus spacieux. Installe-toi, Parkinson, et écoute le Maître te mettre la raclée de ta vie.

Pansy éclata de rire devant l'audace de Drago. Non mais il ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour se la péter celui-là. Elle sentit Astoria qui attrapait sa main pour la serrer fort dans la sienne. À cet instant précis, la cadette Greengrass aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour que Drago ne la connaisse finalement pas autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Prêt, Drago ?

\- Envoie la sauce, Nott.

\- C'est parti. Sur qui Pansy craquait en deuxième année ?

\- Marcus Flint.

\- Bonne réponse. À qui Astoria a mis un parfait râteau quand il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

\- Londubat.

\- Bonne réponse. Quel plat Pansy a-t-elle honte d'adorer ?

\- La choucroute. Comment tu fais pour apprécier ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Bonne réponse. Quel est le point commun physique original entre Astoria et sa grande soeur Daphné ?

\- Une tache de naissance en forme de coeur au creux des reins. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Astoria, je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Bonne réponse. Quel est l'intitulé exacte du cursus qu'a suivi Pansy pour devenir journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Putain Nott, tu fais chier, je ne m'en rappelle jamais !

Drago glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fous, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas avoir la bonne réponse. Son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, encore plus lorsque Théo eu le malheur de lui dire qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix secondes. Jamais de sa vie son cerveau n'avait fonctionné aussi vite, même pas lors de son oral final d'études d'apothicaire.

Sur le canapé, Pansy et Astoria gobaient l'air la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Cinq secondes. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Une.

\- Terminé.

\- NOOON ! hurla Drago en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Les filles bondirent du canapé en criant, entamant une danse de la joie amplement méritée.

\- Désolé les gars, ça fait quatre bonnes réponses pour vous et cinq pour les filles. Elles ont gagné.

Solidarité masculine oblige, Théo adressa un sourire désolé et compatissant à Drago et Blaise, qui avait envie d'hurler à Drago à quel point il était stupide, mais qui se retenait car il savait que ça chaufferait pour son matricule s'il le faisait.

Le blond inspira un grand coup pour faire redescendre la colère et laissa Astoria s'approcher de lui, avec ce sourire à la fois crâneur et charmeur.

\- Promis, je porterai une robe qui te donnera envie de rester au Bal jusqu'au bout de la nuit ...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer :D À me dire si vous aimez la série **Friends** et quel est votre personnage pref ! ( **#teamChandler** pour moi)

 **Bisous** !


End file.
